Aturdidor, Afrodisíaco y Genuina torpeza
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Darle clase le producía jaqueca. Encontrárselo en sus dominios a medianoche era ya tentar a la suerte... Y descubrir a su alrededor los botes de sus pócimas esparcidas por el suelo era sinónimo de asesinato. Snarry. Slash.


**Bueno, yo también tenía ganas de contribuir a la gran comunidad de fics de Harry Potter. Y dije, entremos pisando fuerte, Severus x Snape, sin un bendito spoiler y a lo loco.**

**Y aquí estoy, con un fic inusualmente largo, que espero que disfrutéis :3**

* * *

_"Por Merlín. Por Merlín. Por Merlín."_

El profesor Severus Snape reconsideró por un instante aquello de ser expulsado de Hogwarts por estrangular a un alumno. No estaría mal del todo, ¿verdad? Se llevaría con un poco de suerte a ese maldito Potter a la tumba.  
Sopesó que bastante gente se alegraría de tal acto. Incluso Voldemort le enviaría una cesta de frutas en agradecimiento.

_"Si. No estaría nada mal."_

¿El por qué de que nuestro querido profesor divagara en tales demencias? Bueno, tan solo el hecho de hablar con el joven aprendiz de mago le valía como excusa para estar de mal -peor- humor toda una mañana. Darle clase le producía jaqueca. Encontrárselo en sus dominios a medianoche era ya tentar a la suerte... Y descubrir a su alrededor los botes de sus pócimas esparcidas por el suelo era sinónimo de asesinato.  
Una buena pregunta para hacerse era el fantástico motivo por el cual Snape apretaba el puño de su vestidura con fuerza. Y no contra el chico.

El hombre, pacientemente, tomó aire:  
-Harry... Potter... -Llamó. Con una voz que _olía a sangre_.  
El nombrado no parecía estar muy por la labor de contestar. Sentado en el suelo, se rascó con vehemencia la nuca. Echaba una espantosa fragancia mezcla de distintas sustancias, visibles en su capa húmeda. Snape pudo distinguir los papeles que marcaban "Aturdidor" entre los cristales rotos y los líquidos que había por toda SU alfombra.  
En especial una que...

_"¡Maldición!"_

Dumbledore y a le había avisado una vez. Había habido un pequeñísimo problema -nimio, realmente nimio, tan sólo se trataba de simple exageración general.- con la gata del bedel. Y con su cálida cordialidad característica, le pidió que por favor se deshiciese de la sustancia que... ahora mojaba el pelo de Harry Potter.

Era un potente aturdidor mezclado con un potente afrodisíaco. Mezcla, digamos, explosiva. -Aunque Snape deseó por un momento que así lo fuese realmente.- que podía llegar al organismo de más maneras que con la ingesta.

Le iba a meter en un buen lío. Aunque no fuera su culpa, precisamente. ¿Quien le iba a decir a él que tuviera que darle clases a un maldito Potter? Porque por supuesto, ¿Quien si no, iba a ser tan estúpido como para entrar en su sala de pociones y lograr tirarse encima una baldosa de pociones AL COMPLETO?

¡Y como sonreía, el idiota, como si alguna de las pociones cumpliera la función de una Lobotomía!

Severus Snape se acarició la sien.  
-En pie, Potter. -Ordenó. Había empezado a tener un acreciente dolor de cabeza.

Y Harry, ante la demanda, se apoyó un momento en la estantería para erguirse. Casi tiraba unos cuantos frascos más, en su torpe movimiento. Dio un par de pasos inseguros hacía el profesor.

-"Buenassss nochessss, professssssor". -Saludó, estirando la letra "s" en sus palabras.

_"¡¿Buenas noches?" _

-Juro que en cuanto nos veamos mañana deseará no haber nacido... -Susurró casi para si.- ¡Márchese a su habitación inmediatamente!

Y el chico asintió lentamente, con aire ausente. Se tambaleó con dudosa dirección y su pie acabó enredándose con la alfombra, de manera que Severus tuvo que intervenir para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo lleno de cristales y líquidos. Se quedó apoyado a medias entre su pecho y su brazo, y el profesor se percató de que aparte de estar sudando, el cuerpo de su alumno ardía. Mientras le sostenía y el chico producía a través de su tela indescifrables gruñidos, limpió la habitación con un suave movimiento de varita. Al apartarle, comprobó con desagrado que había dejado marcas de saliva allí donde había colocado la cara.

Obviamente, su alumno no estaba en condiciones de ser visto en Gryffindor.

No podía dejarle regresar al cuarto.

No podía dejarle merodear por los pasillos.

...

Le mataría.

Snape iba a sisear una maldición y una importante blasfemia. Pero entonces un ligero taconeo se hizo audible. Provenía del pasillo, y se acercaba a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido. Miró a su alumno, dudando. Claro que no esperaba en especial un atisbo de esclarecedora inteligencia. Y de hecho no encontró mas que su mirada enturbiada por las pociones. ¿Que podía -y no podía- hacer con ese insufrible metomentodo para no ser descubierto?

Tenía que ocultarlo como fuese, como fuese, _como fuese..._

¡La capa!  
¡Eso era! La maldita capa. La capa de su padre, ¡Su capa!

Tenía que haberla traído, siempre que le sorprendía a su alrededor la capa merodeaba por alguna parte. ¿Pero donde demonios estaba? Forzó su vista tratando de localizarla en el entorno. Las pisadas sonaron justo al lado de la puerta. Y Snape se giró impaciente hacía su alumno, que cuando notó que estaba siendo observado, sonrió de lado. Estiró los brazos con firmeza y al dar un par de pasos tuvo que reequilibrarse para no caer al suelo. Snape frunció el entrecejo.

_"Ya veo. Así que tu torpeza no es del todo genuina ¿Eh, Potter?"_

Por supuesto, anteriormente no se había tropezado con la alfombra, que estaba bien fijada en el suelo. De hecho, no se había tropezado con nada visible.  
Severus tanteó ligeramente el suelo alrededor de Potter y dio un tremendo tirón en una zona junto al pie derecho del chico. Este se agarró como pudo a la capa de su profesor para evitar caer. Pero que tirara de la capa de invisibilidad le hizo perder el poco equilibrio que estaba manteniendo, y sin soltarle, cayó dando con el suelo en su culo, haciendo doblarse a Snape hasta llegar a la altura de su cabeza.  
Él le apartó las manos de su ropa con fiereza.

-Ahora, señor Potter, va a estarse MUY quieto. Porque no quiero ni un solo movimiento. Ni. Uno. Solo. -Susurró separando cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Ay. -Se quejó, en un tono lastimero. Haciendo a Snape añadir que tampoco hiciera un maldito ruido.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y Severus Snape, al tiempo que extendía la capa sobre el cuerpo caído de Harry Potter, dio paso al visitante, que no era otra que su compañera; Minerva McGonagall.

-Profesor Snape. -Saludó cordialmente. - Buenas noches. Siento haberme demorado.

-¿Demorado? -Preguntó algo abstraído. Haciendo que McGonagall enarcara una ceja, inquisitiva.

-Confío en que no se haya olvidado del tema que teníamos que comentar...

...¿Olvidarse?

Hasta hacía pocos minutos no se acordaba ni de su propio nombre. No había tenido a nadie más en mente que a Harry -y las maneras de deshacerse de su posible cadáver-. Y un tanto distante seguía aún, echando disimuladas miradas hacía el lugar del suelo en el que supuestamente reposaba el chico.

-El horario de la Casa Gryffindor y Slytherin para el campo de quidditch esta temporada. -Rememoró, dando por hecho que Snape no lo recordaba.

Pareció acordarse al momento de mentarlo, y asintió con pesadumbre. El asunto, conociendo a la profesora McGonagall, se extendería mas de lo que el joven Potter pudiera aguantar quieto. O en silencio.

-Pase a mi despacho. -Acabó diciendo, tras unos segundos en los que realmente no sabía que hacer. La mujer se quitó su sombrero y pasó por donde le indicó Snape.- ¿Podría disculparme un momento? Tengo una cosa... entre... -calló un segundo, meditativo.- en el fuego. -Se excusó.

Asintió, y él cerró la puerta de la habitación con delicadeza.

En cambio, el brazo de Harry Potter no tuvo tanta suerte.

Le tapó la boca lo primero, pues solo faltaba que el chico se dispusiera a soltar alaridos. Le agarró con firmeza y cierta violencia, y le arrastró desde la antesala donde residía el armario de las pociones bajando unas escaleras de caracol -Casi le hacía caer en dos ocasiones- que llegaban hasta su propio dormitorio. Y de veras que hubiera preferido dejarse arrancar un par de miembros antes que permitir a Harry entrar en su santuario. Pero no quedaba otra, y le dejo como pudo en la silla de su escritorio, bajo la premisa de que tocar algo más implicaba una puntuación de menos trescientos noventa y dos para Gryffindor.

-Volveré en menos de lo que me gustaría, Potter. -Le advirtió. Y cerró la puerta tras sí, echando la llave, por si sirviese de algo.  
Que seguramente serviría bastante, dado en cuenta que la condición del alumno no era precisamente la recomendable para ponerse a usar conjuros que deshicieran candados.

Y se apresuró rápidamente a reunirse con su compañera, que pacientemente, esperó en su despacho sin sospechar absolutamente nada de la locura que estaba aconteciendo en el dormitorio de uno de los más respetados profesores de Hogwarts. Su charla, realmente banal e intrascendente no sirvió siquiera como incentivo para distraerse de la situación de un Harry Potter drogado, probablemente sobre su cama, haciendo quien sabía qué. Así que sorprendiendo a la mujer, despachó la situación a favor total de Gryffindor. No es que le agradase la idea de aguantar a la pandilla de Slytherin renegando por sus pocas y mal organizadas horas en el campo. Pero ya se las apañaría. Se despidió cordialmente de ella y cerró con ganas la puerta del exterior, por si se le ocurría a alguien más la brillante idea de aparecer aquella noche por allí.

Y por poco no tropezaba con los escalones en su bajada.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez, temiéndose lo peor...

Pero no.

Harry Potter estaba tranquilamente acomodado sobre su cama, con el libro que había estado leyendo ese día Snape entre sus manos. Su mirada volvía a tener la claridad de siempre, y se dirigió hacia Severus Snape al mismo tiempo que cerraba tras si la puerta. A ojos del hombre, solo le faltaba alguien que le abanicase.

-¿Mejor? -Preguntó enarcando una ceja, claramente molesto.

-Si, gracias. Los efectos han pasado por completo. Creo que podría irme ya.

Snape estuvo tentado a sonreír.

_"Marcharse, dice." _

_-_Más quisieras, Potter. -Siseó.- No sé si sabes que soy el creador de esa poción. Sé perfectamente cuando y hasta donde llegan los efectos.

-¡Pero si ya no...! -Comenzó a quejarse.

-...Además, creo que me debes un par de explicaciones.- Le cortó, dejándose caer, cansado, sobre la colcha al otro lado de su alumno. Se acarició las adoloridas sienes.- Y bájate de mi cama ahora mismo. -Finalizó, cerrando un momento los ojos.

Oyó un suspiro. Sintió el colchón quejarse cuando Harry se apartó del mismo. Sintió el olor de su poción cuando pasó por su lado. Y oyó el "Chuick" que sonó cuando Harry Potter, el Gran Harry Potter, superviviente de Voldemort, alumno de Hogwarts, Su alumno, presionó ligeramente sus finos labios contra los suyos.

Abrió los ojos, tranquilamente. Bufó cansado sobre la cara del chico.

-¿Que demonios haces, Potter? -Preguntó. Ocultando así un sentimiento de alarma que pretendía brotar de su garganta en forma de "Avada Kedavra".

Él le miró por encima de las gafas. Y descendió su mirada de nuevo hacía sus labios.

-Te estoy preguntando... que qué estás haciendo. -Cuestionó mientras le agarraba las muñecas.

Volvió a acercarse y a presionarlos suavemente.

-Nada. -Contestó. Con una sensualidad que recorrió la espalda de Snape en un escalofrío.

¿Merece la pena comentar el detalle, de que pese que el alucinógeno había desaparecido casi por completo, el afrodisíaco con el tiempo y la alta temperatura de la habitación había empeorado el estado de Harry?

-Potter... -Nombró, en una especie de gruñido mitigado.

Esta vez le besó con los ojos cerrado. Se inclinó hacia delante y ni el mismo Snape pudo evitar que su cuerpo correspondiera. Cerró sus cansados ojos a su vez. Maldijo algo cuando sintió su boca abrirse al sentir el contacto de la otra lengua sobre sus labios. Esa pequeña lengua danzó en movimientos circulares contra la suya propia, desperezándola. Y llenando su boca de un sabor empalagosamente dulce.

"_El afrodisíaco_" Dedujo.

Lo sintió atontando sus sentidos y haciendo que sus ganas de parar a Harry, ya de por sí bajas, descendiesen al mínimo.

Y se permitió soltarle las muñecas y acariciarle el pelo de la nuca, en lo que caían de espaldas en la cama.

"_Esto es una locura_" Se dijo mientras el chico iba dando delicados besos desde la frente hasta la barbilla. Bajaba por el cuello. Y se oyó a si mismo jadear con sus censurables caricias.

¿Colaboraba? ¿Se dejaba hacer y culpaba de todo a Potter?

_"Mm..."_

¿Hubiera quedado creíble argumentar haber sido violado por Harry Potter?

Supuso que... no, claramente, y decidió imitar el movimiento de la mano del chico, llevándola a los desgastados vaqueros, colándolas entre ellos. Rozando la tersa y pálida piel del envidiable culo de su inquieto alumno.

Un jadeo sordo por su parte hizo eco en la difusa mente del profesor de pociones, que lo sintió como una microdescarga hacía su miembro.

Como si no tuviera suficente con ver, oler, saborear y sentir el tacto de Potter, como para que ahora también tuviese que escucharlo. Desde luego, aquello estaba pasando de negro a más negro aún. Negrisimo.

Casi tanto como la capa que acababa de perderse entre las sábanas blancas.

Y una vez la mano del chico se cerró sobre su entrepierna, Severus Snape podía jurar que no pensó en absolutamente nada más aquella noche.

Por eso mismo, al despertar la mañana siguiente, por poco no le daba un infarto a nuestro desdichado profesor.

¿A quien no se lo daría? Despertar un día, notar una cabellera a la altura del pecho. Descender, comprobar que la cara que duerme plácidamente apoyado en tí es HARRY POTTER. Tu puñetero alumno.

La habitación olía a sexo. Y a una sustancia dulce que, lívido, no tardó en reconocer. Ató cabos rápidamente. Miró su mano alrededor de la cintura del chico.

La apartó como si estuviera en llamas. _Y ciertamente así lo estaba. _Tras pasar unos segundos en blanco, indeciso, inseguro, la mezcla se sentimientos del momento se manifestó como una serie de maldiciones a voz en grito.

-¡Potter, Harry Potter! -Llamó ahora, zarandeando el cuerpo desnudo a su lado, sin más pudor que un sonrojo cruzando sus pálidas fracciones.

Tardó más de lo que la paciencia de Snape podía soportar -Y había que tener en cuenta que Severus Snape estaba siendo demasiado generoso, estando como estaba, en una situación como aquella.- Pero el perezoso brazo de Potter, recubierto de algo que el profesor prefería no mirar, se alzó tanteando en la mesilla, buscando sus gafas.

-Fuera. -Musitó. Su voz era un siseo sinuoso en los oídos del chico.- Lárguese ya. Las clases empezaran en un par de horas. "Esto" No es suficiente excusa para que se las salté a la torera. Allí le quiero ver.

Harry Potter sonrió.

_"Con la misma asquerosa mirada de James Potter" _Pensó con rabia.

Se incorporó y se trató de subir los pantalones, que estaban a la altura de los tobillos.

-Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde. _"Por las barbas de Merlín que de esto lo vamos a hablar. Y -pensó furiosamente- lo que no es hablar también, maldito Potter." _¡Acabe de vestirse y márchese!

En unos pocos segundos, saltó fuera de la cama, dejando hueco para que Snape se incorporara. Él también estaba desnudo. Se echó los cabellos enmarañados hacía atrás.

-Y, Potter. -Llamó cuando su alumno estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta. Había un ronquido amargueando su tono de voz.

-Si, ¿Profesor? -Pronunció tiernamente. Pese a todo, no se le borraba la sonrisa sugerente que le cruzaba el rostro.

Snape dudó entre estrangularlo allí mismo.

-Comente algo de este pequeño asunto. A quien sea, a la señorita Grenger, a ese patán de Weasly, a cualquier profesor, o a incluso el que no debe ser nombrado... y por mi santo armario de pociones que yo mismo le ahorraré el trabajo al Señor Tenebroso.

-Comprendido, Sev. -Rió antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de su _temido _profesor de pociones.

No escuchó las amenazas de bajar puntos a su casa.

No escuchó que no volviese a llamarle así en su vida.

Porque el andaba alegremente por la casa Slytherin, con el recuerdo de un par de orgasmos en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Miró al techo. Mordiéndose una uña, pensando, como demonios, podría volver a suministrarle su propio afrodisíaco a Severus Snape.

* * *

**¡Por favor, que Harry Potter no tiene porque ser una colegiala enamorada! D: **

**Bueno, supongo que ya lo próximo que haga sera un Draco x Harry. Pero bueh, quien sabe, yo voy a donde me lleva el viento~~ *Pose heroíca* **

**Ala, ala. Comentad y eso~~**

**Graciaaaaas.**

**xxHainekoxx**


End file.
